A Heart's Choice
by XXHotSparklesXX
Summary: Raven is just an average Goth girl with average friends. But when a new boy comes into her life, will she accept what he has to offer? And what of the other boy who she has known longer. Will she make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story EVER! and honestly, all I did to start this story was randomly type things that popped into my head, so there may be a few things you won't completely understand, even I don't understand everything that I say or do half the time O_o. But all in all, hope you like it! R&R Please.**

**Rae (Raven) /Red X (Xavier) XD LOVE THAT PAIRING! Kori/Richard :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderfully made Teen Titans characters. *sob sob* -_-**

**A/N: I changed up the way the characters really act to make it more interesting :O . BEWARE OF THE FLUFF! Many love to all!**

_Sitting. Still sitting. Damn, when is that bell going to ring!_

Raven sat in her usual seat, behind the class where she liked it, and stared at the clock above her teacher's big head.

_Ugh, finally! Only 6 more minutes and I can leave! _

" And then after you use the formula, be sure to simplify anything that needs to be simplified or else you'll be marked down on your test." Mr. Slade seemed to be repeating the same things over and over to Raven, and she couldn't take one more minute of it.

"Alright, since there's only 3 more minutes of class, please start your homework or study for tomorrow's quiz" Mr. Slade said.**( I'm trying to make Slade sound boring..haha)** And just like that, the class became much louder.

Raven began to talk to her best friend Kori about how boring Math was when the door suddenly flew open, revealing our Principal, Mr. Light. **( Honestly couldn't think of anyone else to use!)**

" Afternoon Mr. Slade. I know that class is practically over, but I have a new student for you." Mr. Light handed Mr. Slade a couple papers that belonged to the new student, and then he showed the new student in. He was tall...and GORGEOUS!

" Alright Xavier Redd, you may take your seat over by Raven in the back." Mr. Slade signaled to Xavier who Raven was, and just like that, the new boy sat next to her.

" Hi new kid. How are you?" Kori asked.

" Umm, I'm cool. Thanks for asking." he smiled at her. But knowing Kori the only guy that has stolen her body and soul would be the annoying, yet completely attractive, Richard Grayson.

" Oh, well that's good." Kori replied. " I'm Kori by the way. And the Goth girl over there is Raven."**( Yes I made Raven Goth. And Kori is a little more tough because Raven has rubbed off on her over the past years. More of Kori's toughness will be coming)**

" Hi Raven. It's nice to meet you". Xavier raised his hand up to Raven and she shook it. She was obviously out of it.

_Wow, nice grip, but who shakes hands? Oh well._ (**Italics are what Raven is thinking by the way)**

" Nice to meet you too". Raven replied. And just like that, the bell rang.

"Hey Xavier." Kori said. "You should hang out with us at lunch and stuff. I'm sure the other guys would _love_ to meet you."

"Except Richard who is always too busy making out with Kori to notice anything but school." Raven teased.

"Hey! That's not true...oh wait ya you're right. Haha." Kori agreed.

" Ok, well then I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria then ok?" He stared at Raven until finally finishing. " See ya". And just like that. Xavier had left.

"Did you see that. He was completely into you!" Kori teased back, a little too late though.

" No, I'm sure I have this huge zit on my forehead that he was staring at." Raven began to feel the top of her forehead for any bumps.

" No, you look fine. And yes, he was completely into you! You have got to admit, he is hot!" They had reached Raven's locker. She began to open it.

" Ya well he may be into me, but I'm not into him" Raven lied.

"Liar liar, pants on fire!" Kori had began yelling.

"Ok, fine. I may be into him a _little _bit. But that's all I'm spilling." Raven had just made Kori even more excited.

"HA! By saying that's all you're spilling means that there is more to it!" She said. Practically jumping up and down with excitement.

" Since when did you become so smart?" Raven asked. Closing her locker.

" Since I began hanging out with you. But enough about me. Man, you have no idea how happy I am for you. This is going to get more and more interesting." We reached our next class.

_More interesting? Hmm, you may be on to something Kori._

**(A/N) Ok so that's it! I know it was short but I promise next chapter, if I come around to make it, will be longer! I really hoped you like it! And I know my writing skills aren't the best, but let's hope they improve shall we! MORE FLUFF WILL COME,. R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I have been having trouble with my comp and I can't seem to get the reason why it won't let me upload. I already typed up chapter 2 so this is just a note to you all that it may take a while to put it up.**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Whisper dark rose: ****Sure I would LOVE to co- author a story with you and stuff!**

**Phoenix –or –the –fire:**** Thanks for reviewing…YOU ROCK!**

**PSYCHOLICIOUS****: **Thanksfor being the first reviewer. And thanks for the pointers


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, it's been a while!

I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going to continue with my two stories **My Life's Complications** and **Heats Choice**. I've been going through some serious writer's block right now and so much stuff has been happening that I forgot where I was going with these stories so unfortunately, I'm done. But don't worry I came up with a new plot for a whole new story...the thing is I'm not too sure about the pairings yet. So if you want to **send me a message or post a review** on what you would like then don't hesitate!

Pairings I was thinking of:

**Raven x Red X**

**Raven x Robin/Nightwing**

**Starfire x Robin/ Nightwing**

**Jinx x Wally **

**Other**

Once again, I'm greatly sorry to those who really liked those stories! :/

**So, send me some messages or reviews telling me what ya'll think!**


	4. AN again

**AUTHORS NOTE... again**

Hey guys! Again!

I **love** the feedback that I've been getting from all of you! Thank you so much to those who really like my stories! I just recently re-read my story **My Life's Complications** and I have decided to continue it. I hadn't realized that I liked it so much... so... probably tonight I'm going to have a war with some pencil and paper and seriously try and get this one going. As for the new story I have in my head right now, I'm going to wait like a week and check out all the reviews and see which pairings have the most votes**. If you have any ideas or suggestions that you want added to my story, then don't hesitate to tell me!** I love feedback and criticism and I love listening, or in this case reading, what ideas you all have in mind.

Special note to **Whisper dark rose** who sent me a review on A Hearts Choice:

If you're still out there, I like your idea, if you want to send me your ideas I'm sure I can work out something for a new story :)

**Ok so that's it! Thank you again!**


End file.
